Ser un dragón
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: A veces la vida no es justa con nosotros, no seamos injustos con otros por nuestra desgracia. Esta historia participa en el reto de "La familia Weasley" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


Ser un dragón.

"_Por mucho que leas sobre experiencias en la vida nunca sabrás lo que se siente hasta que las vives" _

Un intenso hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciéndole estremecer y recuperar la conciencia. Cuánto había dormido en aquella ocasión era toda una incógnita para él, pero sabía perfectamente, sin abrir los ojos, donde se encontraba. Lo más probable era que aquella cama perteneciese al hospital, exactamente a la planta de heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas. Una nueva cicatriz para su larga colección o quizá, con más suerte, una quemadura de guerra. Siempre le habían gustado más las quemaduras, eran menos dolorosas y dejaban una marca menos siniestra que una herida infectada. El intenso dolor de cabeza que sufría en aquel momento le impedía recordar que le había ocurrido en aquella ocasión, pero eso era lo de menos ya que se había percatado que no podía mover su lado izquierdo y eso era mucho más preocupante que una leve pérdida de memoria. Un suspiro involuntario escapó por sus labios, tal vez debido a la frustración de la inmovilidad parcial que sufría o por lo incómodo que le hacía sentir el dolor que se había instalado en la pierna derecha. Era un cúmulo de cosas que no le dejaban descansar y que obligaron a que abriese los ojos.

La luz golpeó bruscamente sobre sus ojos, haciendo que los párpados volviesen a cerrarse y se entreabriesen poco a poco. El sonido de las cortinas al correrse, unos pasos amortiguados y suaves susurros a su alrededor le hizo saber que no estaba a solas. Posiblemente algunos de sus compañeros habían ido a visitarlo, como las otras veces, y le acompañaban en su recuperación. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero todo estaba desenfocado, no conseguía definir nada de lo que allí había. Tendría que haber recibido un buen golpe para estar sufriendo aquellas alteraciones. Cerró los ojos y el colchón se hundió por el lado derecho, provocando que todo su cuerpo se volcara hacia aquel lado como inerte. Un segundo… ¿Aquella había sido la voz de su madre? A pesar que hablaba realmente bajo se podía notar la alteración y la preocupación en su tono de voz. Había dejado claro que no debían llamar a su familia cuando sufriera algún accidente, porque su madre era muy propensa a dramatizar y exagerar la situación cuando se trataba de alguno de sus hijos. Seguro que no tenía nada grave y ya estaba más preocupada de lo necesario.

Abrió los labios, con la intención de tranquilizar a su desolada madre, pero el ardor cruzó su garganta y sintió como algo la arañaba dejando escapar un gruñido. No podía hablar con claridad, pero susurros incoherentes salían de sus labios y pensó en que debía decir para calmar el dolor de Molly. Su cuerpo continuaba tendido hacia la derecha, pero no notaba su lado izquierdo.

—¿Ma-má? —Tosió escandalosamente—. ¿Qu-é pa-só?

La respiración se sentía pesada y costosa, intensificando más el dolor que se cernía a las costillas derechas. El cansancio se hacía nuevamente dueño de su cuerpo, pero luchaba contra él para conseguir abrir los ojos y enfocar al fin. Una mujer rechoncha, de cara redonda y con el cabello del mismo rojo que el suyo propio centraba toda su atención. La palidez de su rostro lo asustó y alertó; algo grave estaba ocurriendo y él no lo sabía. Con frustración intentó mover el brazo izquierdo que parecía caer sobre su costado sin vida alguna, pero nada ocurría y los nervios comenzaron a invadirle. Los dedos de su mano derecha se aferraron a las sabanas por el esfuerzo de intentar mover su lado izquierdo y la respiración se agitó.

—¿Qu-é pas-a? —Tragó con fuerza, intentando aclarar su garganta—. No pue-do mover-me. ¡Mamá!

—Tranquilo Charlie, no pasó nada. Sólo… necesitas descansar. Simplemente es eso.

Había algo en aquella frase que no cuadraba con su situación. Descansar no le devolvería la movilidad, no le haría recuperar su fuerza y tampoco su madre sonaba muy convencida. No quería palabras tranquilizadoras, quería la verdad, sin tapujos y a ser posible cuanto antes. Intentó recolocarse en la cama, pero la parálisis que estaba sufriendo se lo impidió por completo, por lo que pudo sentir como algo movía su cuerpo. Quedó tumbado bocarriba, mirando al frente y viendo a su padre, Billy y Ron sentados en las sillas para los visitantes. Algo muy grave debió pasar para que estuviesen allí.

—No r-cuerdo nad… —Las palabras continuaban trabándose en sus labios.

—Charlie tienes que descansar y no pensar en nada más. El medimago llegará ahora para revisarte —explicó con maternidad su madre, que le acomodaba las sabanas y la almohada—. Le haces todas las preguntas a él cariño.

—Quie-ro que me lo expli-que… tú. —Terminó con dificultad.

—No deberías hablar.

—Agu-i… Agu-a. —Pidió con la garganta seca.

Por un lado de su labio pudo sentir el borde de un vaso de plástico y bebió con dificultad, sin notar que por el lado izquierdo el agua se escurría hacia el cuello. Igual que río que vuelve a navegar por un cauce seco, así lo hizo el agua por su garganta aliviando la molestia que le causaba tenerla seca. Una vez terminó de bebe mostró especial atención por si mismo, observando sus pies cubiertos por las sabanas, su brazo izquierdo estaba gravemente herido con tres profundas heridas que cicatrizaban, pero no sentía dolor sólo podía imaginar cuanto dolería si su brazo estuviera impedido. Aquello era la clara imagen de un zarpazo de dragón. Con la mano derecha, que estaba vendada por la muñeca, palpó su rostro con temor a lo que podía encontrar. Un viscoso líquido cubría la mejilla izquierda y por le tacto pudo reconocer la quemadura. Su labio estaba hinchado, debido a varios cortes, y en la frente tenía un feo corte que comenzaba a cicatrizar. Se detuvo en ese momento en que el medimago entró a la habitación si previo aviso y lo observó.

Ya se conocían de otras ocasiones, pues era evidente que no era la primera vez que visitaba aquella planta por algún que otro accidente con los dragones, y por eso mismo supo con sólo mirarlo que algo no iba bien. Jefferson, que así se llamaba aquel medimago, sonrió de una forma poco natural y silencioso revisó las heridas de su rostro y su brazo. Una vez acabó aquel rutinario vistazo, con lo que pudo interpretar temor, retiró la sabana que cubría sus piernas. No quería mirar, tenía miedo de encontrar algo que no supiera enfrentar, pero las ganas de saber cual era su estado le ganó por completo. Al abrir los ojos pudo encontrar como su torso estaba vendado por completo, posiblemente por la rotura de algunas costillas, y lo más desagradable de todo; su pierna izquierda estaba quemada por completo hasta la altura de su cintura, mostrando una capa rosada signo de que la quemadura comenzaba a curar.

—Jefferson, por favor dime lo que piensas y la verdad —suplicó cabizbajo.

—Tienes rotura de costillas, el esternón está astillado, tienes heridas en el torso provocadas por las zarpas del dragón y también en el brazo izquierdo. Recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza que te hizo perder en algún momento la conciencia y ha provocado parálisis temporal en tu lado izquierdo del cuerpo —habló con un tono monótono—. Tu mejilla izquierda y parte de la nariz sufrieron quemaduras de segundo grado, al igual que tu pierna. Tu rodilla derecha se fracturó y eso te dejará secuelas.

—¿Qué secuela? —dijo nervioso.

—La rótula es un hueso difícil de restaurar, por lo que acabarás con una leve cojera de por vida. La muñeca de tu mano derecha sufrió un mordisco por parte del dragón que te atacó. —Se detuvo en seco, cavilando unos minutos y pudo ver que algo malo estaba por llegar—. Charlie siento tener que decirte esto yo, porque no te imaginas que mal lo paso sabiendo que esto te arruinará la vida por completo, pero como profesional he de decirte que no podrás volver a cuidar dragones.

En alguna parte de su corazón, no sabía exactamente cual, aquella idea había aparecido en el momento que se vio impedido del lado izquierdo, pero se había convencido que no podía ser así. Su pasión eran los dragones, había vivido para ellos desde que salió de Hogwarts, no veía vida más allá que el amor que tenía por esas criaturas y si se lo quitaban era como arrebatarle un trozo de su alma. Aún podía recordar cuando había sido la primera vez que se había acercado a un dragón y lo que sintió no podía ser comparado con ningún amor humano. Miedo, sentía un inmenso terror a tener que abandonar lo único que llenaba su corazón por completo. Aquello no podía estarle pasando, era imposible que le estuviesen pidiendo algo que para él no entraba dentro de sus propósitos, porque jamás se había planteado la idea de dejar a los dragones. Era su vida, ¿cómo iban a quitársela sin más miramientos?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, amenazando con escapar. Le estaba pidiendo que dejara al amor de su vida, a su pareja, a eso que le acompañaría hasta su vejez y nunca lo defraudaría. Siempre había aceptado los riesgos que conllevaba su _enamoramiento_, tenía claro que era más peligroso que ningún otro, pero siempre había optado por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y lo que sentía es que debía estar cerca de los dragones.

• • •

_Desde bien pequeño había desarrollado un enorme interés por los dragones. Aquella afición iba desde los cuentos infantiles, donde comprendía la frustración del dragón que se comía a la bruja, hasta libros reales sobre aquella extraña especie que él tanto había entendido y defendido en miles de ocasiones. Y aquel extraño amor no acababa ahí. La colcha de su cama tenía como figura principal un enorme Antipodean Opaleye, su dragón favorito, y su habitación estaba forrada de dibujos e imagenes de dragones en reposo o en pleno vuelo que se movían por la hoja con naturalidad. Recordaba que más de una vez había discutido con sus compañeros de clases por la incomprensión que tenían hacia aquellas criaturas, odiaba como los magos los habían maltratado a lo largo de la historia y se frustraba cuando recordaba que las leyes mágicas redactadas no le otorgaban derechos ni los defendía ante los gratuitos ataques de los magos o no regulaban la comercialización de la piel de dragón. ¡Aquello era una vergüenza para un amante de los dragones como lo era él! _

_Tras realizar los TIMOS debía tomar una enorme decisión, pero no tenía claro a que quería dedicarse, y cursó sus ÉXTASIS con la misma suerte. El quidditch era un bonito entretiempo, tenía asegurada una plaza en uno de los mejores equipos de Gran Bretaña, pero no conseguía conocer su plenitud profesional en algo tan predecible como era aquel deporte. En cambio los dragones eran un nuevo mundo, algo inesperado, lleno de aventuras y lucha por los derechos de criaturas tan desestimadas por el mundo mágico. Y ahí se encontraba escribiendo una carta a su alterada madre, comunicando su decisión de viajar a Rumanía para desempeñar un trabajo lleno de peligros, pero donde se sentiría pleno y satisfecho. Ni si quiera quería imaginar los gritos de su madre al leer la carta y la lata que le daría a su padre por su "estúpida" decisión. Pero siempre le perdonaría aquellas gratas palabras a su madre. Lo que no esperó fue recibir un vociferador en respuesta, que por suerte recibió estando en su habitación. Fue vergonzoso escuchar gritar como nunca a su propia madre acusándolo de locura transitoria y tener que disculparse ante sus compañeros de habitación, que casi habían conciliado el sueño. Pero por mucho que Molly gritase, patalease, se enfadase y sirviese de malas formas las gachas de él, jamás consiguió hacerle cambiar de opinión. _

_El verano fue pesado, haciéndole desear con más ansias viajar a Rumanía. Tras llegar Agosto su madre ya no gritaba, tampoco tiraba su ropa arrugada a la cama, pero no hablaba y eso le preocupaba en gran medida. El rifirrafe se extendió hasta el comienzo de Septiembre, acercándose peligrosamente la fecha en la que partiría y no quería terminar a mal con su madre, por lo que debía hacer algo con urgencia. Aprovechó la mañana antes de partir, cuando toda su ropa y objetos más personales ya se encontraban guardados en un baúl, que pronto vendrían a recoger para enviarlo al refugio de dragones. _

—_Mamá. —La llamó con voz suave, interrumpiendo lo que ella hacía—. ¡Oh, mamá no quiero irme estando así contigo!_

—_¿Cómo quieres estar conmigo cuando te vas a Rumanía a cuidar dragones? Un suicidio, sin duda alguna —dijo indignada, poniendo los brazos en jara al más estilo Molly Weasley._

—_Es mi sueño, ¿no lo puedes comprender? Adoro los dragones, son criaturas que necesitan mucho de los magos y yo voy a cuidarlos. Prometo que tendré mucho cuidado —habló despacio y con algo de temor. _

—_¿De verdad tendrás cuidado?_

—_Te lo prometo. —Sonrió al ver como su madre cedía—. Entonces, ¿todo está solucionado? _

_Sentir el abrazo de su madre en aquel momento fue lo más gratificante que nunca había tenido y se dio cuenta que tenía mucho miedo. Jamás se había alejado tanto de la madriguera, de su hogar, y en ese momento estaba a pocas horas de partir a otro país, donde no sabía que se encontraría. Por muy fascinante y novedoso que le había parecido cuidar a dragones se daba cuenta que lo inesperado a veces no era tan bonito. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía partir y lo haría con un sólo propósito; luchar por los derechos que los dragones se merecían._

• • •

Y ahí estaba, postrado a una cama, casi inmovilizado, con una cojera incurable y miles de cicatrices de guerra. No había pasado ni una semana desde que había despertado de su letargo y ya todo era un infierno. Había roto aquella promesa que hizo a su madre antes de marchar a Rumanía, se sentía físicamente agotado, los ánimos los tenía tirados por los suelos, sufría en silencio por lo que significaba el separarse de los dragones y, por muy increíble que fuese, odiaba con todo su ser a la dragona que le había llevado a esa situación. Casi no comía, intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero su cerebro parecía bloqueado por alguna razón que desconocía y eso empeoraba su carácter. Rechazaba las atenciones que su madre le ofrecía, había gritado a su hermano Ron, le tiró la bandeja de la comida a Jefferson en alguna que otra ocasión e incluso se había enfrentado cara a cara con su padre, quien parecía no perdonarle la actitud ofensiva que estaba teniendo con todos lo que intentaban cuidarlo.

—¡No quiero que me cuiden! —gritó a su padre en aquel momento—. ¡Dejadme en paz, puedo yo sólo!

Sin duda su carácter se había agriado con la situación extrema que estaba viviendo en aquella cama. Jefferson se había mostrado comprensivo, algo que estaba comenzando a detestar, y le explicaba el proceso depresivo que, según la perspectiva del medimago, estaba atravesando. Por su parte no creía absolutamente que estuviese sumido en ninguna depresión, más bien era un cúmulo de situaciones que le estaban superando y nada más. Aquello terminaría por pasar. Acabaría por vivir encerrado en algún lugar, siendo un cojo con batallitas por contar, amargándose con sus lamentaciones y siendo repudiado por su familia. Todo un estorbo en su opinión, aunque a nadie le importase lo que él pensara.

Pasando las semanas las quemaduras comenzaron a desaparecer dejando en su lugar una extraña piel arrugada que le hacía verse extraño y que su madre calificó como interesantes. Las grandes heridas se habían convertido en unas feas costras amarronadas y las más pequeñas simplemente se ocultaban en cicatrices casi invisibles. El vendaje compresor desapareció por completo, aunque los hematomas continuaban allí de un color negro intenso y una herida atravesaba su torso de forma horizontal. Consiguió recuperar parte de la movilidad en su lado izquierdo, la fractura de la rodilla había soldado y ya conseguía andar apoyado en una muleta. Pero con todo eso se agotaba demasiado, apenas podía estar dos o tres horas de pie al día y su movilidad se veía muy reducida. Si hiciera una carrera con tortugas, sin duda ganarían ellas. Por mucho que dijeran que estaba recuperándose con rapidez, no conseguía verlo de aquel modo, pues su cerebro seguía sin recordar lo que había ocurrido con la dragona.

• • •

Llegado el mes y medio de hospitalización las heridas ya cicatrizaban, dejando unas grandes marcas en su brazo izquierdo y su torso. Su paso era algo más rápido, conseguía mantenerse durante más tiempo de pie y su rodilla ya se doblaba suavemente. Seguía necesitando la muleta y su carácter era mucho más ácido ante la recuperación. Si se recuperaba significaba que tendría que vivir lo que le quedaba sin estar cerca de los dragones y prefería morir. No comprendía la felicidad de su familia ante su recuperación y la relación con su padre se volvió inexistente, tanto fue así que Arthur no apareció más por el hospital, pero su madre continuaba allí acompañándolo junto a George, que había sustituido a Ron. Ocasionalmente recibía la visita de sus compañeros, que le mantenían informado de como se estaba llevando su caso en el ministerio y le traían algún que otro regalo.

Aquella tarde las nubes lo acompañaban en su lamento y la lluvia golpeaba de forma monótona la cristalera de las ventanas. Ese ruido y la charla constante de su madre comenzaban a irritarle en demasía. Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado sordo y no cojo, quizá no estaría luchando con la furia que le irritaba la garganta para pedir un poco de silencio. La repentina intrusión de un grupo de compañeros del refugio colmó su paciencia.

—¿Es qué no se puede estar tranquilo en esta maldita habitación? —graznó con fuerza.

—Charlie, lo sentimos de veras, pero esto es un ultraje a los derechos de cualquier criatura, en esencial los dragones —habló a prisas uno de sus compañeros—. Eres el único que puede impedir esta aberración.

—¿Puedes ser más breve e ir al grano?

—Quieren sacrificar a la dragona por lo que te ocurrió —dijo de forma abreviada.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo respecto a eso?

—Charlie tú eres el mayor defensor de los dragones y al ser el afectado eres el único que puede evitar que la maten. —Evidenció—. Necesitamos que te opongas o en ocho días será ejecutada y lo único que podremos hacer será lamentarnos.

—¿Te estás escuchando, Samuel? Pretendes que salve de la ejecución a una dragona que me ha dejado impedido para realizar mi trabajo, que me hirió dejándome postrado en una cama durante semanas. —Apenas podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo—. No haré esa locura, jamás. Por mí que la maten, es lo que se merece por hacerme esto.

Con aquellas palabras comenzó una encarnizada discusión, que finalizó con la marcha de los trabajadores de la reserva y el enojo exagerado de él mismo. No podía creer como sus propios compañeros defendiesen a la dragona causante de su estado. Tres días le duró aquella tremenda bronca con los demás, después se volvió más personal al saberse traidor de sus propios ideales y su lucha. De qué servía haber defendido hasta el cansancio a los dragones si él a la primera de cambio se echaba atrás, sin dar ejemplo claro de lo que debía hacerse en situaciones similares. Poco a poco, y bajo la preocupación de su madre, comenzó a sumirse en un debate interno que no le permitía hacer mucho más que eso. Apenas comía, las horas de sueño se veían reducidas y ya no volcaba su frustración sobre los demás. Él había elegido aquella profesión, sabiendo los riesgos que conllevaba, y estaba siendo un irresponsable por verse inmerso en una situación de difícil superación.

Tras un par de noches toledanas1, días sumidos en un preocupante mutismo y casi sin probar bocado alguno, la rabia se exteriorizó de una forma mucho más entendible. El llanto se apoderó de su razón, haciendo visible la fase de aceptación de su situación. Aquel había sido un fuerte golpe para él, provocando un leve trauma en el que se había estancado en la fase de negación durante demasiado tiempo y la realidad de su decisión le hizo despegar. Había echo cosas horribles en aquellos meses, intentando culpar a los demás de su desdicha y ahora lo estaba pagando con creces. Su padre ya no aparecía por allí, sus hermanos debían odiarle, había tratado a su madre como un viejo saco de felpa y sus compañeros debían estar sufriendo su decisión ejecutoria. Cómo había hecho todo aquello no lo sabía, pero tenía claro que debía comenzar a enmendar sus errores. Los brazos de su madre lo envolvieron en un tierno y cariñoso abrazo, que provocó el aumento de su llanto. George le devolvía una mirada comprensiva y le asentía con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Mamá —susurró entre tanto llanto—. Quiero ir al refugio, por favor. Necesito ir allí y enmendar el gran error que cometí.

—¿Estás seguro, cariño? Todos entendemos que tomases esa decisión —declaró.

—Yo no lo puedo entender mamá, porque ese no era yo y lo sabes. —Se puso en pie—. Llevadme al refugio, por favor.

Vio asentir a su madre y de alguna forma, que nunca llegó a saber, consiguieron salir del hospital. El refugio se encontraba bastante lejos de allí, pero George se trasladó con él y dejaron atrás a su madre. La arena húmeda, el olor a fuego y una intensa humedad le acogió haciéndole sentir en casa. Sus compañeros trabajaban de un lado a otro, sin percatarse de su intrusión al principio, hasta que Samuel lo observó a lo lejos con odio. Justamente trabajaba con aquella dragona de mal genio que causó su retirada del refugio. Caminó con dificultad, sin muleta, haciendo evidente la cojera permanente que sufría en la pierna derecha y todos lo miraban con profundo odio. Se sentía como un intruso, un ex convicto por el que todos tenían animadversión. Él solo se enfrentó a aquello, caminando todo lo rápido que su pierna le permitía, y sufriendo en silencio el dolor que sentía en su conciencia.

La dragona estaba bajo control, no se movía y parecía muy mansa, por lo que no debía temerle. Arrastró su pie en los últimos metros y consiguió posarse frente a la criatura, que erguía con orgullo su cuello y bufaba humo por la nariz. Acercó la mano temblorosa hasta una de las patas traseras en las que se apoyaba y se estremeció ante el contacto de su piel con la escamosa y ruda piel que revestía la dragona. Era tan majestuosa aquella criatura, como conservaba la dignidad ante la situación. Había tanto que aprender de los dragones, que jamás se terminaría de explicar con palabras humanas. Vivir con ellos te daba una imagen diferente de su vida y la tuya propia, dando valor a cosas muy simple. Se sumió en la profundidad de la caricia y la miró a los ojos todo lo que su cuello le permitió.

—Nadie hará algo que no merezcas. Eso te lo prometo —habló con tranquilidad—. Te defenderé y evitaré una catástrofe mayor. Ya bastante tenemos con una vida lastimada, ¿para qué lastimar otra más? Eso sólo nos llevaría a un desencuentro eterno y no quiero eso.

Y tras aquellas palabras, con la misma lentitud con que había llegado, se marchó realmente agotado. Las emociones y el esfuerzo físico habían sido excesivos en aquellos momentos, pero habían valido la pena. Sintió que las miradas que antes eran de odio se habían convertido en miradas tan orgullosas como las de un verdadero dragón. Porque él, Charlie Weasley, y todos sus compañeros eran verdaderos dragones.

• • •

Tras una semana más encerrado en el hospital consiguió el alta. No volvió nunca más al refugio de dragones, por elección propia, pero supo por una carta (que conservó durante muchos años) que la dragona se había salvado del sacrificio. Vivió en una pequeña casa, en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde se dedicó a publicar diversos libros sobre la vida de los dragones, porque tenía claro que su vida siempre había estado orientada a entender y enamorarse eternamente de aquellas criaturas incomprendidas por los magos. A fin de cuentas él también fue incomprendido por su familia, por la sociedad y vivió en soledad. Eso era ser un verdadero dragón.

1Noche toledana: en España se le conoce esto como noche en vela o sin dormir.

Explicación extra: Para que todos sepan porque Charlie acabó en tan malas condiciones he de explicar como sucedieron los hechos. Charlie se encontraba sólo en una de las partes del refugio, con aquella dragona y un dragón más del que estaba cuidando. En un intento de evitar la pelea Charlie tiraba del dragón hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que casi pisa los huevos de dragón que había en el nido contrario. La dragona en ese momento se enfureció, golpeó con su zarpa el brazo izquierdo del cuidador, no contenta con eso quemó parte de la cara de Charlie y después con una zarpa lo empujó por la parte del tórax. Charlie en ese momento golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente, pero la dragona continuaba enfurecida. Le quemó entonces la pierna y pisó la rotula derecha del pobre Charlie, que ya no tenía manera de defenderse. Los compañeros se dieron cuenta por el gran alboroto que se formó y encontraron a Charlie en pésimo estado. Charlie pasó tres días inconscientes en el hospital y el golpe en la cabeza, que fue bastante fuerte, le había provocado amnesia e inmovilidad temporal.


End file.
